


What's mine is yours to leave or take

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it's just a metaphor about Puck's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's mine is yours to leave or take

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Look after you by The Fray.
> 
> *
> 
> Fic for [glee_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink/).
> 
> **Prompt:** Puck/Kurt. Established relationship. Puck gives Kurt his letterman jacket. You decide how Kurt and the rest of the school react.

"It's freezing here." Kurt mutters, looking at his boyfriend.

"Stop bitching, Hummel." Puck says without turning his eyes to Kurt. They're watching some random movie at the movie theater after school. "And it's not that cold."

"You say that because you're wearing your warm letterman jacket, not some thin sweater like me." Kurt complains.

"I warned you that I would take you to see a movie after Glee practice today." Kurt felt himself blushing.

"Huh, I thought that was code for 'make out in your house'." Puck looks at him, stunned.

"You're unbelievable. If I say I'll take you out, I'll do it. If I say we'll go to my house to make out, we'll do it. There's no code with me, you should know for now." Puck smirks. "We've been together for five months, how can you have not gotten it yet?" Kurt has the shame to feel bad about it.

"Sorry." Kurt whispers. "Still... It's really cold here."

"Oh my God!" Puck opens his jacket and takes it off. "Here."

Kurt looks at him, astonished.

"I'm not taking your freaking letterman jacket. I'm not a girl." The only answer Kurt receives is Puck raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." He mutters, taking the jacket from Puck's hand. Kurt puts on the jacket, and quickly, the warmth from it makes him feel better.

"Thanks."

"Shut up, Hummel. I want to watch this."

Kurt rolls his eyes and reaches for Puck's hand. They entwine their hands and Kurt smiles when he feels Puck grip him tighter.

*

After the movie, Puck takes Kurt to his house and walks him to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Puck asks.

"Yes." Kurt answers with smile. Puck smiles back and leans in. Kurt lets his arms loop around Puck's neck and they kiss. When Puck lets him go, Kurt is flushed and his lips are red, slobbery and gleaming from the kissing.

"So, see you tomorrow." Kurt nods and pecks Puck on the lips.

"See you."

Puck grins and turns back, heading for his car. Kurt watches him, thinking about how sexy Puck looks in his black shirt without his usual jacket. That's when Kurt remembers he's wearing the jacket.

"Puck! You forgot your jacket!" Kurt says out loud, walking at him while he unzips the jacket and takes it off, handing it to Puck. He looks at his boyfriend, but Puck bite his lips and shakes his head.

"It's okay. You can keep it." Kurt glances at him, confused.

"But it's like, your favorite jacket. I mean, you've always got it." Puck nods.

"And it's yours now." Kurt opens and closes his mouth, surprised. He knows it's a big deal. Like a metaphor about Puck trusting his heart on Kurt. Obviously, he doesn't think Puck realizes it consciously. It's ask too much of him. Kurt loves his boyfriend, but he knows Puck isn't the brightest crayon in the box. That's why Kurt decides just a 'thanks' will be good enough for him.

"Thanks", he says with a bright smile.

Puck waves at him and gets in the car. When he sees Puck's car turn to the right and going away, Kurt goes to his room.

Kurt puts the jacket on his bed and heads to his bathroom, getting ready to sleep. At the time he goes to his bed, Kurt looks at the jacket and smiles.

He takes it in his hands and holds close to his chest and nose, breathing Puck's scent. It's the second best scent Kurt inhales in his life.

The first one belongs to his mom.

*

In the morning in school, everyone whispers when Kurt passes by. He's cool with that, after all he's used to people pointing at him when he is in the room.

" Oh, my God!" Mercedes says, taking her glasses off and looking at him. "You've become one of those jock girlfriends we made fun of for years. You're shaming us, Kurt."

He blushes and turns away from her.

"Shut up, Mercedes. He gave the jacket to me and we know how much he loves this. I think he'll be happy when he sees me wearing it." Kurt replies, feeling uncomfortable. "Besides, it's not like everyone didn't know about us." Mercedes raises an eyebrow.

"Kurt, it's impossible nobody knows about you two when your boyfriend kisses you in the middle of the hallway."

"That's my point." Kurt cuts her. "Look, we have classes. Come on." He says, pulling her close and laces their arms together. Eventually, their conversation drifts to another topic. The sound of someone calling their names startles them out of it.

"Hey!" They turn around and see Puck. Kurt has never seen Puck look at him so intently.

"Oh, my God!" Mercedes says, Kurt can see her rolling the eyes. "I'm going to class. G'bye, Kurt. Bye, Puck."

"Bye." Puck says waving at her absently.

"Hi!" Kurt greets, waiting for Puck says something.

"Hey!" Puck replies, pecking him on the lips.

"It looks good on you." Puck says, reading Kurt's mind. He just grins, satisfied with the approval in Puck's voice.

"I know, red is my color."

Puck laughs and doesn't say anything more about it.

"Come on, we have History right now." Kurt says and Puck puts his arms around Kurt's shoulder, complaining the whole way.

Kurt looks at Puck. He seems so happy. That makes Kurt glad. He hopes he can keep Puck that way forever, because Kurt never wants to let him go.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Kyla (aka [13chapters](http://13chapters.livejournal.com/)) for your wonderful work. You're an awesome beta ;D


End file.
